Detestation
by denayaira
Summary: "Aku membencimu." Kalimat itulah yang berkali-kali Suzaku ucapkan pada Lelouch malam itu, dan Lelouch seharusnya memahami maksudnya. ― Suzaku/Lelouch. Shounen-ai, canon, one shot, 807 words. Read and review?


**Author's Note:  
><strong>Uh. Saya sadar fanfic Zero Requiem, ataupun a-night-before-Zero-Requiem udah banyak banget di fandom ini. Tapi… yah, ide buat fanfic ini sudah ada jauh sebelum saya menyadari fakta di atas, jadi harap maklum. *bows*

Didedikasikan juga untuk **Mura** dan **Chichan** juga lainnya yang sudah berbaik hati memberikan rekomendasi dan menemani saya FG-ing CG di plurk. /coret/Rekomennya tambah lagi donks?/coret/ (gyay) #ditaboks

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>  
><strong>I do not own Code Geass. This amazing work is respectfully belongs to CLAMP and Sunrise, and I'm in no way making any profit from this fic.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS: Spoiler untuk Turn 25 di R2. Boy x boy on sexual scene. Pengennya publish malam tapi keadaan membuat saya terpaksa publish jam segini. Masih terasa deskriptif meski saya usahakan supaya tetap implisit dan non-sensual, jadi— (yay) #dor<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A Code Geass Fanfiction,<em>

_**Detestation**_

_By: Nad_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Aku membencimu."<strong>

Kalimat ini terlontar sedetik sebelum Suzaku menangkap bibir Lelouch dengan bibirnya sendiri, mengecup sang kaisar hingga sesak, menyesap liur pemuda ini seakan ia sedang sangat kehausan dan Lelouch adalah cawan dengan tetesan air terakhir dunia. Ia bahkan menggigit bibir pemuda yang memiliki mata berwarna _amethyst_ ini sampai lidahnya mengecap cairan pekat beraroma logam.

Tetapi Lelouch tidak meringis merasakan sakit di bibirnya menerima perlakuan itu. Ia tidak juga berontak menolak tangan Suzaku yang menarik rambut hitamnya dan menahan bagian kepalanya agar tidak berubah posisi, memeluk pinggangnya dengan terlalu erat, ataupun mendorongnya agar terbaring di atas ranjang lebar berlapis sutra biru tua yang menjadi tempat tidurnya itu.

Hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menatap Suzaku tepat di mata. Mendapati beragam emosi—_rasa marah, kecewa, sakit, perasaan dikhianati, lebih banyak lagi amarah dan mungkin benci—_menyatu dan memenuhi mata beriris zamrud itu, membuatnya memilih untuk segera memejamkan mata, tidak ingin menumpuk sesak lebih banyak bagi jiwanya sendiri dengan menerima tatapan itu.

"**Aku membencimu."**

Kalimat itu Lelouch dengar lagi saat ia merasakan Suzaku membuka helai pertama pakaian di tubuhnya, mencium dan menghisap lehernya kasar, sebelum akhirnya Sang _Knight of Zero_ membiarkan tubuh Lelouch vi Britania terpampang bebas dan tersiram sinar rembulan yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di dalam gelap kamarnya.

Dingin tak sempat menghinggapi Lelouch karena Suzaku telah terlebih dahulu meraih kembali tubuhnya. Suzaku bahkan menggenggam erat bagian atas lengan-lengan rampingnya meski ia sama sekali tak melawan, meraih lagi bibirnya dalam kecupan yang menghabiskan napas.

Lelouch bukannya tak bisa merasakan emosi yang tersalurkan lewat ciuman itu, ia hanya tak mampu untuk _menerjemahkannya_.

Apa sebenarnya yang Suzaku rasakan? Apakah kebencian yang terus ada untuknya tanpa peduli pada usahanya untuk membuat pengorbanan mereka berharga? Ataukah kekecewaan karena ia menjadi salah satu korban Geass miliknya? Atau malah dendam mendalam atas kematian gadis yang Suzaku cintai—_yang juga disayanginya_—yang tidak juga bisa terhapus meski ia siap memberikan jiwanya sendiri sebagai bayaran?

Sang Britania tidak mengerti dan sama sekali tidak memahami. Hal yang ia ketahui hanyalah ia harus menerima apapun yang ingin Suzaku lakukan terhadapnya malam ini. Karena ini adalah yang terakhir. Tidak akan ada lagi malam lain tidak peduli seberapa besar ia menghendaki. Meski itu juga berarti ia harus membiarkan kalimat yang telah dikatakan oleh ksatrianya ini terus bergaung di dalam otaknya, bergema di jiwanya, dan menghancurkan hatinya.

"**Aku membencimu."**

Kalimat itu Suzaku ucapkan lagi saat ia memasuki tubuh Lelouch hanya dengan sedikit sekali persiapan—membuat pemilik nama Zero ini akhirnya memekik, sementara Suzaku sendiri segera berhenti bergerak.

Sang Kururugi bergerak maju hanya untuk menggigit kuat leher pemuda yang terbaring membelakanginya ini, menandai korbannya, sekaligus juga menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh ramping ini.

Ditariknya jemari kanan Lelouch yang tadinya mencengkeram sutra biru tua ranjangnya. Digenggamnya erat tangan itu seakan melarang Lelouch untuk tidak bergantung pada apapun—_siapapun_—selain dirinya, dan ia kembali bergerak. Kali ini tanpa keraguan, tanpa pengampunan, dan tanpa rasa kasihan. Seolah ia sedang menumpukan semua dendam dan amarahnya lewat setiap dorongan, menambahkannya dengan semua peluru kebencian yang seharusnya telah ditembakkannya ke arah Lelouch, lalu membebankannya lagi dengan kekecewaan mendalam tanpa dasar untuk mengurangi emosi serupa yang terus bergumul di hatinya.

Lelouch harus mengerti bahwa ia marah. Lelouch harus paham bahwa Suzaku membencinya. Dan Lelouch harusnya tahu apa alasannya.

"**Aku—**_**membencimu**_**."**

Kalimat itu Suzaku bisikkan tepat di telinga kanan Lelouch meski dengan nafas yang tersengal. Tetap tidak ada keraguan di dalam suaranya meski ia juga tahu bahwa pemuda yang dituju oleh kalimat itu tidak lagi bisa mendengarnya. Kesadaran kaisar_nya_ ini telah hilang sejak beberapa puluh detik sebelumnya, tidak lagi mampu menerima dorongan terakhir darinya dan akhirnya ambruk dalam gelombang tertinggi dalam penyatuan mereka.

Suzaku lalu bergerak menyentuh punggung berlapis peluh itu dengan sisi kiri dahinya yang berada dalam kondisi yang tak jauh berbeda. Dirapatkannya telinga tepat di bagian kiri punggung Lelouch, jemari tangan kanannya juga ia letakkan hanya seinci di depan wajahnya—semata-mata hanya untuk merasakan dan mendengarkan jantung Lelouch yang masih berdegup.

Sang Kururugi menyipitkan mata hijaunya.

Ia memang membenci Lelouch. Sangat, sangat membencinya.

Tapi alasan utama mengapa ia membenci Lelouch bukanlah karena Lelouch telah membunuh gadis disayanginya. Bukan pula karena pemuda itu telah memanipulasi begitu banyak orang melalui Geass miliknya, membunuh banyak orang demi ambisinya, ataupun membuat Suzaku sendiri membunuh lebih banyak lagi demi kedamaian dunia lewat rencana Zero Requiem yang akhirnya akan berhenti besok.

Alasan utama mengapa Suzaku _merasa_ sangat membenci Lelouch saat ini… adalah karena Lelouch akan merebut dirinya dari Suzaku.

Ya, Lelouch akan merebut keberadaannya sendiri dari sisi Suzaku. Entah untuk yang ke berapa kali—tapi pastinya untuk yang terakhir kali. Karena kali ini Lelouch melakukannya melalui tangan Suzaku, dan dengan cara yang bagaimanapun dia tidak akan mungkin bisa kembali lagi.

Dengan air yang mulai mengalir melalui matanya dan membasahi punggung yang ditindihnya, juga jemari yang meremas pelan lengan pemuda yang sama, Suzaku akhirnya berlirih dalam getar dan isak,

"Aku membencimu, Lelouch… sangat, sangat membencimu."

_**[Fin]**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

… Somehow saya jadi ingat sama salah satu cerpen saya di mana BENCI itu akronim dari BENer-bener CInta. /plaks

Ehe. Review, pwetty pwetty pwease? :'3


End file.
